New Life
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: This is a sequel to my story with Benny and Sage called After. They are married and parents now. GinaDBrewer thanks for the kickstart to this one.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my story After with Benny and Sage. Someone inspired me to write it recently. So here goes.

Their wedding day:

Benny was very calm and happy as he waited at the entrance to the little chapel with Jason standing beside him. They had found a place near Jason's cabin in the Adirondacks just as the leaves were beginning to turn. The wedding colors were coppery red and some green for the leaves outside. His tie was in the red shade while Jason's was in the green one.

Izzy would be in the bridal party along with Eve since she was going to carry Lucy with her flower basket down the aisle.

Their daughter had begun to try a few steps but she still liked to crawl more at the moment.

The team from TAC were also invited along with Eve's parents who loved Benny and Sage like their own. And then the music began to play. For Once In My Life by Stevie Wonder as the bridal party began to walk in. Everybody's faces lit up when they saw Lucy in her little dress in Izzy's arms and when she smiled at her daddy.

Some of the flower petals were scattered and then the basket was placed by the altar for Benny's mom. She loved purple tulips so they had gone with those for today.

A few minutes later Sage walked up the aisle slowly with her father. They had reconnected somewhat since Lucy had been born but were still working on things.

Her stepmother Ava was seated near Eve's parents toward the front.

Pete Donovan placed Sage's hand in Benny's and kissed her cheek gently before he want to his seat.

Then the ceremony began.

" We are gathered here today to join Benjamin Rafael Colon and Sage Maureen Donovan in holy matrimony." Judge Abernathy said. " If anyone has reason why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The older woman smiled at both of them.

" I was honored when Benny asked me to perform this ceremony for he and Sage. Benny has become like a son to me and we have talked a lot of times about work and non work over the years. I am thrilled he has found someone who makes him so happy."

" But now I think the two of them have some words they want to share."

Then the vows began:

Benny held Sage's hand in his

" I thought for quite a while about what promises I wanted to make to you today Sage. I give you my heart and my love . I promise to make huevos rancheros for you one weekend a month for breakfast and to get your chocolate and peanut butter milkshakes from the diner whenever you want. I will love you always and give you a good happy home for you and for Lucy who is the light of my life. " " I will always be your best friend, your husband and even your bear." He said with a smile as he finished.

Sage looked at him before she spoke

" Benny you are everything I could have ever wanted in a husband. You make me smile everyday. I give you my heart and my love now and forever. I promise to order you a meat lovers pizza when you've had a hard trial. I will try to be the best mother to Lucy and wife to you that I can. And I can't wait to be your wife. I love you."

The judge said " All right now let us have the giving of the rings." Bull walked up and handed the pillow the rings were on to the judge.

" Benny repeat after me." " Sage I give you this ring as a sign of my love and the promises we made to each other before God and these witnesses."

Benny repeated it and slid the gold band with Lucy's birthstone on it and one diamond onto her finger above her engagement ring.

Then Sage placed Benny's platinum band onto his left ring finger with her birthstone in the band and recited the same words.

The judge said " By the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Benny."

Benny smiled and gave Sage a soft kiss on her lips and they broke apart smiling.

" Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Colon for the first time in public."

" At Last" by Etta James played as they walked down the aisle together.

Lucy reached her arms out for her daddy and he lifted her onto his hip.

" My girls." He said softly.

" Yes we are and now we get to go do some dancing and have a good meal." Sage smiled and kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day:

The place where Benny and Sage had chosen for their reception was in a rustic looking building with a high ceiling and a wooden floor for dancing. The room was decorated in the theme they had wanted which was enchanted forest. The guests had arrived and were munching on appetizers and talking while they waited for Benny and Sage.

Lucy was with Eve's mother who spoiled her like a grandchild. Then the DJ got on the microphone and said " Ladies and gentlemen for the second time in public , I want to introduce Benny and Sage Colon."

Everybody applauded and whistled. Then he said " The couple asked for a certain song for their first dance and I think it's perfect. ". " God Only Knows" by The Beach Boys began to play as Benny swept Sage out on to the floor in his arms. While he held her close he sang softly to her.

" I many not always love you "

" But as long as there are stars above you."

" You never need to doubt it."

" I'll make you so sure about it."

" God only knows what i'd be without you."

Sage leaned in and kissed him softly and then touched his face with her hands." " My favorite song, you surprised me Bear." Her eyes were a little teary.

" I wanted it special and besides you got me with what you engraved on my wedding band , so we're even." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

" I wanted you to know you're my heart."

" I do and you and Lucy are mine."

The song finished and and the DJ started to play some dance music. " Celebration" by Kool And The Gang.

Benny and Sage walked around the room to mingle and be congratulated by everyone.

Eve came up and hugged Benny. " Well my friend married life definitely looks good on you. I'm so happy for you both."

Benny smiled. " Thanks kid, I don't know when I'm going to stop floating but it's okay for now."

" Yes it is. This is a perfect wedding." Eve smiled.

Then Jason walked over to the DJ stand. " I would like to ask the bride to step back on the floor. I think the two of us should take a little spin to this next song."

Sage looked at him and laughed when " Twist and Shout" by the Beatles came on. " What are you waiting for Jason? There are chocolate covered strawberries on the bridal table with my name on them."

They both headed out to the floor.

Benny said " Hey don't hurt my wife okay." Then he laughed.

Eve said " If I have a song for us would you be mad?"

" Not at all as long as it's Black Magic Woman."

" As if I would play anything else? I've only heard you hum it a million times over the years." She smiled.

" Perfect."

Benny's song was played next and then people began to eat some food for a little while. It was just a fun happy wedding reception . And then Benny and Sage would have a night at a nearby inn and do a little apple picking before they headed home. They hadn't wanted a big honeymoon right now but would maybe take something in the spring.

They were thinking family friendly with Lucy then.

Some hours later: Benny and Sage were in the room looking out at the view of the forest. His arm was around her waist. " You look amazing Mrs. Colon. I can't wait to get out of these fancy clothes and show you how much I love being your husband."

Her face flushed, " Well I think we could head to our room. Lucy is down for the count with Mom and Dad Sutton . So we could have a little of this bottle of champagne and some of the extra strawberries too."

Benny kissed her lips. ". All right, I just want my wife in my arms."

" Then you shall have it right away bear." She said against his lips as they headed to find their room .


	3. Chapter 3

" I can't believe Eve and Jason wanted to take Lucy for the night to let us have time alone." Sage said.

" He wanted us to have a special night before we get back into the real world so what do you want to do Mrs. Colon?"

" Well I was kind of thinking of a nice relaxing bath. And I was hoping you might think about joining me. I can put some music on and we do have some nice wine leftover from the wedding that we can enjoy with a few strawberries."

" I guess I can try a bath for my beautiful wife." He kissed her gently."

" Good answer." Sage replied against his lips.

Benny held her hand in his arms and watched her wedding ring glint in the hallway light. " I still keep looking at my ring and yours like they aren't real."

" Me too." Sage smiled . " But they are and I love wearing mine for the rest of my life."

" I know you do."

Then they went to their bedroom to get their things for after their bath and Sage picked up her IPod.

Benny found a bottle of white wine and the extra chocolate covered strawberries and a few cookies that had been leftover in the kitchen and he placed them on a little platter.

When he got into the bathroom the water was already running and he saw Sage put a light blue colored round thing into the bottom of the tub.

" Is that one of those bath bomb things?"

" Yes it is, it's got a light floral scent. They call it moonlight dream in Izzy's store."

" Nice." Before they stepped into the tub together Sage clicked on her IPod on the dock and John Legend began to play. " Oh your boyfriend tonight , very nice." Benny wrapped an arm around Sage's waist gently as they sat down in the water together.

" I love him for his music but I love you for everything else that matters in my life."

Benny's face softened. " Honey."

" I want to make sure I tell you that enough."

" You do Sage."

Benny sipped some of the wine slowly and leaned back in the tub against the edge of it.

" So what do you think so far?"

" The water smells nice and you're here beside me. "

" So that means you might do this again sometime?"

" Maybe."

She smiled. " All right I'll take that."

They munched on some strawberries and cookies and listened to the music for a while in each other's arms.

After a while they got out and dried off while slipping into their things for the evening, Sage pulled on a robe that was a different color that her usual one.

" Was that a gift from your bridal shower or bachelorette party?" Benny asked.

" Eve got it as a just because."

" Well when you can look at the back." He smiled.

" Why what does it say ?"

" Mrs. Bear and there is a bear face picture beside it." His face flushed.

" Oh I love it. I'll have to get a picture for my phone."

" Good, when you take it off later we can."

" I like that idea, but what I also want right now is to be in my husbands arms in our bed with our cat at the bottom of it."

" All right I can accommodate that." Benny said " Meteor and the cat followed them to their room. He knew when it was time to rest though he was looking around for the other human who was usually here and who played with him.

" Your friend Miss Lucy will be home tommorrow bud."

Sage said " Come on sweet kitty."

Meteor hopped onto the foot of their bed and walked around before he sprawled out on it where Benny's feet usually were. The blankets were pulled down so they could get in.

" Do you think about giving Lucy a sister or brother?" Sage asked softly,

" Well I think I'd like her to be out of diapers first but we can always practice. If not there's always adoption. "

" All right, so it's not off the table."

" No I kind of like Lucy being the princess right now."

" I understand, she might not want to share her papa with anyone just yet."

" I'm still new at the dad thing, I want to make sure I'm getting it right,"

" Benny you adore her and she knows it. That's what matters most."

He leaned over and kissed her. " I love you Sage Colon."

She pulled him toward her. " And I love you my Benny."


	4. Chapter 4

After a long and intense trial Benny Colon moved slowly up the three stairs to his front door. He pressed the door buzzer and said " Honey I'm home."

Then the door clicked open for him. He moved slowly to the couch feeling his back throb with every step he took. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall toward him. Sage's and Lucy's smaller ones.

" Honey." Sage said with a worried expression.

" My back went out. Bull said it was pent up tension of the trial. I'll be okay."

" Yes you will. Lucky this happened when I have a long weekend break from school so I can take care of my husband."

"Thank you. I'm sure it will feel better after a bath. I don't know if I could handle a shower right now honestly."

" Well then I'll run you a bath after I get the casserole out of the oven for us to eat. It has some carrots in it since Lucy likes those."

" Sounds good." Then Lucy toddled over to where Benny was sitting and held out her arms. " Papa." She said somewhat clearly.

" Hey sweet pea, do you want to give me a hug?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

" All right." Benny moved slowly and lifted his daughter up to hug gently

Sage smiled softly watching them. Lucy always made it better for Benny when he had a hard day.. She knew he missed her when he was in trial and worked past her bedtime too.

" Princess why don't we get our hands washed up for dinner. It smells good and Dad is hungry."

Lucy giggled and went to the sink with Benny to wash her hands.

Benny's tie had come off and his shirt was unbuttoned at the collar with the sleeves rolled up.

The three of them went to sit at the table after Sage placed the casserole on it near their plates. Lucy was in her high chair as well. They served themselves and Benny fed Lucy some while eating himself.

" You always help out so much at home even when I know you have to be exhausted." Sage said softly.

" I guess I just want to do my part when I'm here at home. How did Lucy do at daycare today?"

" Well she learned the color yellow. There is a picture of a duck on the refrigerator that I think some squiggles on are hers. And she also had green grapes at snack time and liked them so we have a new food for the grocery list."

" Good enough. I hope I can take her with me next week since I'm not in court. I missed our morning time together."

" I know but she liked that Beatles Kids album that Marissa recommended. So we played that when I took her."

" I'll have to get that for my phone."

Then they ate for a while and talked some more. Lucy played in her playpen for a bit with some soft animal toys including a little bull from Jason and Eve.

" I think she likes that Bull toy. What did Eve name him Javier?"

" That's it and she does. She had him in bed beside Ribbit last night. We'll see if she wants him again tonight. But now my bear you need a bath."

Benny nodded. " Yeah I do something has to give with my back."

They cleared the dishes and food leftovers and went to the bathroom wirh Lucy together.

( backrub to come) (Wanted to post this part before I lost the idea.)


	5. Chapter 5

After a long and difficult trial Benny had gone to his office and just sprawled out on his couch. The blanket from back when he and Sage had started dating was on the top of it but now was over his body. His head found a pillow and his eyes closed a few minutes later. He hadn't felt great for the last day or two but had figured it was just the trial. He had recently gotten his flu shot as well. He didn't hear footsteps come into the room or know that Bull had walked in to check on him. There was a bottle of water on his small table and some ibuprofen for muscle aches nearby.

Jason's hand skimmed Benny's forehead and found it warm. He could also hear some congestion in his breathing and sighed. Then he walked out of the room to call Sage and tell her he would be bringing Benny and Lucy home. He knew their password was green frog downstairs at daycare when anyone asked to see Lucy or take her out of the building.

Jason dialed Sage's cell phone number then.

". Hi Sage, I'm going to be bringing Benny and Lucy home in a little while. I think we have a sick papa bear on our hands. I think he caught the flu even though he just had his shot." He said worriedly as he walked around his office stopping to feed his guinea pig some green grapes while he talked on the phone. The little brown mammal had quickly become the office pet and she was especially fond of Benny. Cocoa liked it when Benny fed her baby carrots and once in a while even held her for a while. It was a nice thing to watch.

" I thought he was coming down with something last night but he said he was just tired. He only read Lucy one story and usually she gets two of them from him."

" He's resting right now but as soon as he wakes up I'll bring them home. I'm sorry if I worried you my friend."

" Well now we just concentrate on getting him better. He may want Eve's mom here. But that can wait until he asks."

". All right. I'll let Eve know too. She'll want to make him soup and give him a hug."

" Thank you for calling me Jason . I was just grading papers but that is nothing that can't wait. My class can be handled by Rosie for a few days, I have my students reading some mysteries and then writing about what they like and don't like in that genre.. I do it once a semester and let them pick the ones they read,"

" Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll have to come to one of your classes sometime."

" I'd like that. Let me know when."

Then they hung up and Jason went to check on Benny again.

Benny was sitting up a little when Jason went back into his office again, He hadn't wanted a door because he hadn't liked that when he was at the DA's office with all of the knocking on it and then opening and closing it every few minutes.

" Bull." Benny said sounding drained.

" Hey ,do you need to go home?"

" I think I do, I feel exhausted and everything hurts."

" Sounds like the flu to me, we can stop and get Lucy downstairs and then go. Sage knows I'm bringing you home."

" Okay. So much for the fricking flu shot with that needle which I hated."

" Sometimes there are more than one strain out there."

Benny stood slowly. " I don't care I just know one grabbed on to my ass and took a bite."

" You'll feel a lot better when you're home in bed."

Benny saw Tamiflu in Jason's hand. " I hate medicine Bull." He muttered

" I know you do." Jason's voice was soft and also worried as well.

This is part one .


	6. Home

I have Bull call Eve's mom his mother in law here. Thinking maybe he and Eve just had a really small family wedding with some of the TAC people there and her friends. Maybe off the coast of Maine at a friend of Bull's home there. There will be a bgger party and more mention of it later.

Later at Benny and Sage's home:

Benny had gotten in the door with some help from Jason. Lucy was handed to Sage when they got inside. Then Benny made his way to the bedroom slowly to change out of the clothes he had worn to work while Sage placed Lucy on the floor with her blanket for a little while.

" I'll bring some soup over later. I'm thinking some homemade chicken noodle will taste good to Benny and to you." Jason said.

" Thank you, I hadn't even given what to eat for dinner a thought. I was grading papers before but it is a Friday."

" Yes it is, I'll call and check on Benny later and so will Eve. If you need us to take Lucy at all just call."

" I will and thank you. I'm sure Benny will want to talk to Eve or he might want her mom. "

" Well she's a great woman to get him back on his feet, And a great mother in law." Jason said.

" Yes she is." Sage smiled,

Then Benny came back out to the living room and after he took some TamiFlu with a shake of his head slowly sprawled out on the couch under a blanket that his mom had made him. He was wearing a gray t shirt with NYU Law on it in dark blue letters.

" That's been Benny's favorite since college. He can't give it up."

" Reminds me of a simpler time. " Benny said softly.

" I know, get some rest."

Benny yawned. " Yeah." Then he moved to face the back of the couch and curled under his blanket.

Jason had headed home then so it was just the Colon family.

Sage sat down at the end of the couch near Benny's feet and started to grade some more papers.

Lucy was crawling around with some toys nearby.

A few minutes later Lucy said " Bull."

Benny's head lifted up. " Wait was that her first word?"

Sage smiled. " Yes it was. We need to remember to tell Jason."

Benny laughed a little. " Oh I am going to have fun with this."

Lucy had the stuffed Bull toy in her hand that Jason and Eve had given her and a few minutes later she said Bull again.

" Yes that's a Bull baby girl." Sage said. " And that's also your Uncle Jason's last name."

Lucy babbled a little and moved to another toy.

" Well that might be all we get today. God everything hurts." Benny said.

" I know bear why don't I give you a backrub and that night help unless you feel like a nice bath later."

" I'll take anything right now. Feels like I was run over by a truck that backed up and did it twice."

Sage gently kissed his forehead. " You're a little warm. I'll check your temperature later. For now let me get started on that backrub ."

She lifted Benny's t shirt up and after finding one of her massage oils began to rub some on his back in slow circles.

" Sandalwood. I like it." He said softly,


End file.
